Descolay
"Very impressive, Layton. When did you realise when I was involved?" "I suspected it for a while, and my suspicions were confirmed, when I saw this gloomy castle." '' - a conversation between Descole and Layton in ''Eternal Diva. Descolay (Desc-oh-lay) is the pairing of Hershel''' Layton''' and Jean Descole (Desco/le, Lay/ton). This is a pairing from the prequel trilogy of the series, and is an un-canon pairing. Another name for them is Deyton, or Deslay. The couple is very popular amongst fans, seeing as most view Descole as being homosexual. Their life pairing is Curry or Killer. Relationship Dynamic Under the persona as Jean Descole, Descole and Layton first "met" when his disguise as Doland Noble was revealed by Layton in Last Specter/Spectre's Call, from which Descole then proceeded to attack Misthallery with his Specter machine. They seem to recognize each other from the past, which may have something to do with Professor Layton 6. Despite being enemies, the pair are fairly reasonable with each other, Descole using words to intimidate Layton and fencing, rather than hurting Layton or his friends. In Mask Of Miracle, Descole is revealed by Layton when he is posing as Sharon. They have a long conversation afterwards, though Layton doesn't get angry at Descole, despite the fact he locked Sharon, a childhood friend, in a room at the inn, and endangered Lando's friendship forever (Lando was Layton's best friend, also). Descolay Trivia/Facts: *They are both the same age. *Both are primary in their roles; Layton as the primary protagonist, and Descole as the primary antagonist of the prequel series. *Descole knows Layton more then Layton knows him. *Layton somehow recognizes Descole, as he cared enough to say it in Last Specter. *Descole seems to look forward to Layton's defeat; not just for the defeat, but to see him again. *Layton was the only contestant to suspect Descole. Descolay Moments ''Last Specter/Spectre's Call *Layton stopped Descole from ruining Misthallery. *Descole said he had truly enjoyed facing Layton. Eternal Diva *Descole "welcomed" Layton, Luke, and Janice to his castle. *Descole applauded Layton after his suspicions were confirmed to the others. *He fought Layton, but didn't get too violent as to push him from the edge. Fan Representation Descolay are quite popular in Yaoi; not so much in fan fiction, but more in fan art. These pictures often show Descole being quite flirty, and making Layton blush. This is possible if such flirty things were really set on Layton, even if it wasn't Descole, but in fact Rosetta (Losetta) or Don Paolo (Laul). Fan fictions often tell them getting along, and remembering each other from the past (which is a theory for ''Professor Layton 6, with a very likely chance of happening). Descolay Hints *Layton and Descole's voice actors, Christopher Robin Miller and Johnathan Keeble, will be working together in future games. Descolay Songs *Circus - Britney Spears *Not Gonna Die - Skillet Lyrics "There's only two types of people in the world" - Circus (Layton being well-mannered and calm, while Descole is hot-headed and sly) "Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break" ''- Circus (Descole's feelings in ''Eternal Diva ''when he saw Layton was winning over) ''"The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye" - ''Not Gonna Die (Descole and Layton's last farewell as children) ''"This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen" '' - Not Gonna Die (Descole's feelings when he was defeated by Layton) ''"You're everything I need" - Not Gonna Die (Descole needing Layton to help him in his search in Professor Layton 6) Spoken Moments "Layton, your intellect is formidable. I have truly enjoyed this." "You have us at a disadvantage..." "Indeed. My name is Descole. I am an artistic man of science, with rather lofty goals." "Descole...?" "It really is a pity. I had high hopes the Golden Garden was here. 'Twas all such a waste of time. And this meaningless town... I'll have my fun by destroying it!" "Layton, you will soon see that you cannot defeat me. But I believe that is for another time." "Descole... I feel as though I've seen him...somewhere before. But I can't quite remember where." "Layton, do you know what the lines around that symbol mean?" "They're music!" "For sure, the person who has been manipulating Lando...is the real Gentleman of Miracles! That person...it is you!" "Hehe." "Once again, you have been involved in this. Descole!" "Just as I expected, Layton!" "Too slow." "You think so, Descole? The Ambrosian seal..." "What?" "...Only solved part of the puzzle." Category:Yaoi Pairings Category:Descole Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Last Specter Pairings Category:Mask Of Miracle Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:GoodXBad Pairing Category:Mature Pages